Catwoman
"Selina Kyle, AKA Catwoman, is an accomplished cat burglar with a taste for luxury. She is extremely agile and acrobatic." Lego Batman D.S. Character Background Introduced in Batman ''#1 (Spring 1940), Catwoman is a professional cat burglar who, like Batman, has adopted an animal motif on the streets of Gotham. Since her initial appearance, the character has always been portrayed as a ''femme fatale - a mysterious woman who ensnares the male lead with her charms, leading them through a variety of dangerous situations. Despite being a thief, Catwoman is far from the worst in the Dark Knight's rogues gallery and has, in fact, come to his aid on several occasions. In return, the Dark Knight occasionally lets her go instead of apprehending her. She is actually Selina Kyle, a former hooker turned thief when she realized money was not coming in as much with her current job. Her relationship with Batman is often a romantic one as the Dark Knight is one of the few who can truly match her skills in evading police and detectives. In addition, it would appear that his selflessness in defending a city as corrupt as Gotham may have earned her sympathy. In recent years, she has gone as far as to completely abandon her criminal persona, reform, and enter a relationship with Bruce Wayne. Accordingly, Batman has revealed his secret identity to her after her reformation. As her moniker suggests, Catwoman has a curious affinity with cats; most felines instinctively trust her, and she is often portrayed as keeping one or more cats either as pets or to help her in her burglaries. Her petite frame, while not built for serious fights, allows her to dart around enemies with all the stealth and grace of a feline, and her lightweight build allows her to easily make acrobatic flips and high jumps. When pressed into an actual fight, Catwoman can actually prove to be a challenging foe. Several sources claim that she had picked up martial arts skills from several of her clients and her agility is nothing to scoff at either. In addition, she tends to carry around a long bullwhip as her primary weapon, with which she can strangle, tie up, or otherwise incapacitate any enemies. Some versions of the character also have long metal claws attached to their gloves, giving them an extra edge in combat. In "Batman Returns" Michelle Pfeiffer plays the role of Catwoman. In After breaking out of Arkham Asylum (an institution where she is rarely, if ever, seen), Selina joins forces with The Penguin, Bane, Killer Croc, and Man-Bat in their operation to take over Gotham City with an army of gun-toting penguins. To this end, The Penguin accompanies her to the Gotham Museum, where the duo intends to steal a diamond needed to power the machine that controls the penguins. Though the two do manage to acquire the diamond, they are ambushed by policemen. Penguin, always his selfish self, escapes and leaves Selina to her fate. However, Selina also manages to escape and engages in a rooftop chase and brawl against the Dynamic Duo, Batman, and Robin. The Dark Knight manages to apprehend her, and the two proceed to share a kiss in the moonlight. Batman then asks for the diamond, but Catwoman instead throws it onto the streets, where a stray cat runs off with it. Batman then turns her over to the police, who transfer her into a temporary holding cell at the police station. Selina comes upon a stroke of luck when the stray cat drops the diamond into her cell. She calls The Penguin and Killer Croc on a walkie-talkie, reminding them that she still has the diamond and that without it, their plan cannot work. In response, Penguin and Killer Croc break into the police station through the sewers and free her, and Catwoman reluctantly hands over the diamond to The Penguin. Soon afterward, backup arrives at the station, and the two escape, leaving Killer Croc behind to slow the police down. The two are eventually confronted by Batman and Robin at the Arctic exhibit at the Gotham Zoo, where Penguin had set up his machine. Though the two manage to put up a good fight against the Dynamic Duo, they are defeated, and the machine is destroyed. While Batman is busy apprehending The Penguin, she attempts to sneak away, only to be caught by a Batarang thrown by the Caped Crusader. Catwoman was last seen in her cell at Arkham Asylum, scratching herself behind her ears. Equipment and Abilities Much like in the comics and the various cartoons, Catwoman wields a long bullwhip in combat, with which she can inflict damage from afar. She is also capable of wrapping the whip around an opponent's waist and pulling them in for a literal "kiss of death". In addition, Catwoman's athletic build allows her to jump twice as high as most other characters. In close combat, Catwoman mainly attacks the opponent by slashing at them with the claws on her gloves. Like all female villains in the game, she is also capable of seducing certain guards and getting them to open doors for her. Catwoman's only means of transportation is her motorcycle, which possesses a laser cannon at the front and a tow cable that can be deployed at will. Appearance Catwoman has gone through many different costumes over the years, but the one that the game utilizes is the one that appeared roughly in the mid-90's - the black leather catsuit with a hood shaped like a cat's head. An alternate costume in both the console and DS versions of the game is the "classic" version of her costume, which is identical in shape, but purple in color, with black boots, and no zipper or belt. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minifigures